Lemons
by sarhea
Summary: All chapters are explicit chapters from my different fics, crossover or not. I've decided to post them only in one place so in case someone takes offense I won't loose the entire story and reviews. Do not read if underage or easily offended.
1. A Ghostly Companion : Itachi x Kagome

AN: LEMON ALERT AHEAD!! If you have tender sensibilities you should not be reading this story since all the chapters will be lemons from my different fanfics. If not keep on reading and enjoy.

Title: A Ghostly Companion.

AN: This fic is a lemon chapter that should be read After Chapter 4 (Uchihas and Sharingans) and Before Chapter 5 (Uchiha Confessions) in my fic 'A Ghostly Companion'.

Link: http://www. fanfiction. net/ s/3879509/ 1/AGhostlyCompanion

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and co (or Itachi would be the main character) and I do not own InuYasha and co (or Kagome would definitely be into Sesshoumaru).

Summary: Itachis response to Kagomes challenge

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

...ooO First Time Ooo...

Kagome didn't know what she was thinking when she challenged him like that! Itachi had always prided himself on his skill and deftness and here she slurred his prowess as a lover! Any red-blooded male would take offense to that!

She cried out as he forced her to her knees then moved to straddle her calves from behind, still controlling her with the hand gripping the back of her neck. Her skin tingled as hard callused fingertips skimmed the bare skin of her upper arm, shoulder, and neck. Then that same fingertip played with the strap of her sensible white bra.

Just when she thought she was going to scream he pushed the strap down one arm. Then that wandering hand danced down her front, under the material to cup one breast to tease the hard tingling tip.

A soft moan escaped her lips. She was barely aware of the hand on her neck moving the other strap down to give her other breast the same treatment. She could feel the fire dancing from each tip, down through her belly to a point between her legs. She shifted slightly. The friction helped alleviate the ache.

Itachi frowned when he realized what she was doing. Nimble fingers stripped off the bra leaving her bare from the waist up. Then he pushed one booted foot between her knees, forcing her legs to part.

"Itachi!"

He paid no attention to her protests. Once her legs were suitably parted he knelt behind her, straddling one leg. One hand rested on her skirt-covered hip while the other played with her front, occasionally pressing through the green material.

She was very aware of his hard body just behind hers. She could feel the heat of him through the heavy linen of his pants and shirt. At some point he had discarded the heavy flak vest and armor plating. He was younger, shorter, but he completely dominated her just like he dominated any opponent on the battle field or dueling grounds. She blindly grasped at one strong forearm. She needed to hold onto something, anything.

He chuckled, a low and dark sound. His free hand deftly unhooked her skirt and ripped the material so it fell free from her hips leaving her clad in just light blue cotton panties. A hot flush suffused her skin as she felt his gaze skimming her hips and the curves of her bottom. And then he did something to her.

She could feel the heat building in her veins, pooling flowing swirling. All sensation seemed to be focused on a point between her legs. She cried out when his hands ripped the last cloth barrier away; when he devoted his attention to the slick swollen slit between her legs. He enjoyed playing with the pink flesh, coaxing more fluids to spill from her soaking her dark curls.

He gave her pleasure but never allowed her to fall over the edge. Kagome felt torn and ready to scream.

"Stop playing with me!"

He laughed. "As you wish koishi." And then he thrust two long fingers into the clenching hole while the heel of his palm ground against her swollen clit. Those fingers curled inside her and did Something.

Her world exploded into raw sensation and fireworks as her muscles convulsed in a series of orgasms. Her knees were so weak she fell forward on her hands, barely keeping from falling onto the grass. Every nerve in her body sang and still she yearned for something more.

She was barely aware of him stepping away, stripping his clothes and discarding them in an untidy pile. Then she felt the heat and silk of his bare flesh against her back curling around her, the smooth jutting shaft sliding between her drenched slit renewing her arousal, strong hands forcing her elbows to bend until her face was resting against her forearms.

Then there was pain when something hard and thick thrust against her weeping hole, stretching the delicate flesh, ripping something inside as it forced past the virginal resistance and into her untried body.

Kagome moaned. She hurt from the alien intrusion but the clenching ache from before was partially soothed.

Itachi hissed as he fought the urge to retreat and slam back into her. She was so tight her cunt was like a fist around his cock.

"You are tight. You feel perfect stretched around me." His voice was strained.

As though in response to his words her muscles clenched drawing a pleasured hiss from the male. He felt her shift, the action allowed him to slide even deeper and bottom out.

Kagome trembled. One hand reached between her legs, exploring the base of his shaft, the way her opening stretched around him, the heavy twin orbs in the sack behind the base of his shaft.

Itachi hissed and grabbed her wrist. If she continued playing with him he would not be able to control his climax. And he was determined to make her come several times before his own release. Firmly he guided her hand to her own flesh. He showed her how to play with her clit and erogenous zones. Riding out her climaxes took a great deal of the mental self-discipline developed over years of genjutsu training. Her flesh gripped him like a vice, desperate to milk him of his fluids. Deciding it was time to end this round he began to move.

Kagome forgot about playing with herself. He was everything; his cock stretching her, his hands restraining her, his movements igniting her, his power dominating her... She lost track of how many times she came. All she knew was her thighs were sticky from her fluids, her muscles were trembling from the strain, her throat was sore from screaming her pleasure. All she could do now was moan.

"Ta-chii..."

"You challenged me to make scream. Have you screamed enough Ka-go-me?" He purred. "Or do you want more?" He thrust hard, hitting a particular spot that caused her to climax.

"Enough. It hurts." She murmured weakly.

"Mmm. Sex is like any other exercise. You need regular sessions so it doesn't hurt." He chuckled wickedly. "And I intend to make sure you get plenty of it."

He felt her still then twist to force her eyes to meet his.

"This isn't just a one time thing?" He could read the shyness mingled with hope and desire. "You want to be with me?" Then he remembered just what her last love interest had done to her. He had led her on then threw her away for another, for the walking dead. He had used her when it was convenient and denied her need for affection and comfort.

He kissed her fiercely. "I want you. I've wanted you for months. I've dreamt of you. I've jacked off fantasizing of you. Every time I saw a female in skimpy clothes I wondered what it would look like on you." His eyes were bloody. "I won't let you go. You are Mine!"

Wonder and hope came to life in scared blue eyes. She smiled and kissed him, an almost chaste gesture that quickly turned passionate. Unable to stop the rising tension he thrust hard and let go.

He bit his bottom lip bloody as his climax washed over him for what felt like an eternity. His muscles trembled from the intensity of his release. It felt like he had flooded her with what felt like five times his usual load; her hot wet flesh massaged his shaft, practically milking him dry.

Carefully he shifted and lowered her body to the grass. He heard her wince slightly as his partially deflated shaft worked out of her channel with a slight sucking noise. Carefully he rolled her onto her back. He could see the white pearly fluids oozing from her slightly loose hole, beading in the black wet curls, oozing out to smear on slightly blood stained wet sticky thighs. Her breasts, shoulders and neck were covered in red marks that would become bruises; marks inflicted by his fingers, teeth, and lips.

But she would never bruise. This was not a true body. He would break this illusionary world and when they returned it would be like she had never been touched. The only thing they would have would be the memories of the experience, of what they shared. Would she be a virgin next time?

"God, I hope not." She muttered. Itachi realized he had voiced his thoughts out loud. "It hurt at first. It felt like I was being ripped. You are too big."

Itachi chuckled. "I am glad you think so. It is a highly desired compliment."

Kagome struggled to push herself up on one elbow before glaring at him. "It felt like a battering ram! I don't know how you fit in me! I could feel you hit something but you still had half an inch!"

Black eyes widened in comprehension as he remembered how her fingers explored the base of his shaft and his balls. He chuckled softly and settled behind her, rolling her into his embrace.

"How much do you know of sex?" He asked gently.

"Not as much as I thought." She admitted. "Just the mechanics from sex ed. It is not like I had much chance to experiment or read about it."

"Mmm. Males come in different sizes, some are thicker, some are longer. I don't use the public bath houses often but from what I've observed I'm both. You might not believe it but women are designed to handle any male unless he is overly endowed but it is rare. If a female is prepared her body opens and relaxes to handle the girth. If she ever conceives the child she has to birth will be far larger than any male partner."

"But you were not fully inside!" She protested. "If you pushed--."

"There is still room. What I hit was the cervix, the opening to the womb. At the correct angle there is two inches past the cervix and into the womb. Such activity is not suitable during pregnancy." He smiled slyly. "If you do not believe me I can provide a demonstration."

Her breath caught then quickened. She could feel her blood heat and her body respond to the challenge. However when she shifted to get closer her muscles protested and she winced. "I'll take you up on that later. Even though this is not a real body it does hurt like one."

"Mmm. It seems to be the manifestation of the mind. But this is beyond the usual genjutsu to have affected you."

Kagome shrugged. "I don't mind." She smiled shyly. "I never thought I would ever be with someone. Nothing ever went right for me. Not until I met Naruto. If it wasn't for him I would have never met you."

There wasn't anything he could say to that. Naruto had brought the two of them together; gave him the opportunity to find a soul that was loyal and true, someone he could trust and confide him, someone named Kagome.

Itachi brought her close and tucked her dark head under his chin and wrapped his arms around her back.

"Just rest Kagome."

"But what about--."

"Hush. Sandaime-sama will assign an ANBU watch over Naruto. The Clan has no reason to go after Sasuke. We can wait and rest. No one will be able to break past the layered protections of my cache."

Kagome struggled with her instincts before conceding. "All right."

Itachi watched her doze off though it would be a while before he followed in her footsteps. While he waited for sleep he plotted and planned his strategy.

The Uchihas were going Down.

...ooOoo...

TBC…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

AN: You might say it is unrealistic, being sexually active at such a young age, I have to disagree. Killing is a highly stressful job. Even modern day soldiers and policemen do the same thing or have some addiction - nicotine, alcohol, drugs, it is possible. I can't see Itachi consuming something that would affect his field performance so sex is the next alternative. Honestly, can you see him taking up origami or calligraphy as a stress-relieving hobby?

Review, Review, Review


	2. Breaking Ties : Naruto x fem Itachi

Summary: Naruto and Hibara (female!Itachi) releasing some tensions.

AN: Read after 'Breaking Ties' Chapter 13 (Aftermath Kumo) link below, just remove the spaces.

http://www. / s/3937555/ 13/Breaking_Ties

AN: Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto and co.

AN: Some of you have been asking for a lemon, This chapter is one. Skip if you're under age, it will not hurt the story continuity.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

...ooO Aftermath: Lemon Ooo...

Hibara could feel the beginnings of the burn low in her belly. The growing slickness between her thighs. Without conscious thought she followed her mate, matching his pace through the trees almost perfectly.

And then he stopped.

Without bothering to check for intruders she dropped her pack and began stripping; trusting in his skill and senses to do the security check and set up the usual warning barriers. Weapon harnesses, weapons, boots, fish-net mesh. She shuddered slightly as she felt him release youki to set up the fuuin jutsus. The charged energy sent her senses haywire. Almost frantically she tugged at the steel-cored cord lacing the sides of her leather pants. The chakra infused material responded and slid smoothly out of the steel grommets running down the two edges of each pant leg. The buckles were next allowing the leather pants to be discarded leaving her clad in just her burgundy t-shirt and underwear.

Blindly she searched behind her for support and found it in a tree trunk. She leaned against the rough material, knees bending slightly to expose more of her heated core to the much cooler air. Black half-closed eyes watched as the blonde shinobi cast massive area fuuin jutsus without the prep work most other Seal Masters would consider a necessity.

- - -

Naruto could sense her eyes on him. The musky aroma of her arousal increasing in response to his leaking youki. The yoko within him chuckled as it triggered the release of more pheromones designed to attract and bind a potential mate.

{Why are you bothering Kyuubi? Hibara is already my mate, there is no need for the courting rituals.}

The yoko smirked. {A wise male never stops courting his mate. Always work to keep your mates interest, never let your mate feel undesired or less important.}

Naruto considered that bit of wisdom and was in complete agreement. He had been alone for so long, betrayed by so many. Now that he had those that loved him, he would not take them for granted, he would never forget that Hibara Needed him and his reassurance just as he needed hers.

Carefully he released a blend of his chakra and the kyuubis. Tendrils of blue and red-tinged purple energy leaked in fluorescent ribbons to form an intricate pattern that bloomed away from him, guided by the underlying intent and desire.

As those ribbons fell to the ground they ignited the vegetative matter and surface soil burning the lines of a protective fuuin jutsu based on a blend of youkai and ningen principles. Naruto had developed this jutsu a few months after he left Konoha, a means of setting up a defense with little prep work. A very useful technique for a solitary mercenary with next to zero back up. While the technique was up, infused by a small amount (for a jinchuuriki) of chakra no one could cross the warding lines without setting off major alarms and huge personal chakra cost. More than enough time for those within the technique to respond to the threat. When Naruto was ready to move on the seared lines of the fuuin jutsu could easily be erased after Naruto re-absorbed the chakra powering it and used a simple doton jutsu to erase all evidence of its existence. At first Naruto could only shield small areas but as his experience and skill grew so did his control. Now he could theoretically shield a small village if he had to.

Red tinged blue eyes watched as the last of the lines were seared twenty meters away from him forming a circle whose circumference consisted of overlapping circles each linked to each other by lines of kanji and symbols. A few seconds was all it took to infuse the fuuin jutsu with his energy causing the symbols etched by carbon to shimmer gold.

Satisfied with his defenses Naruto turned to his mate whose arousal was intense enough to make him go feral. She was fingering her clit through the thin musk soaked material of her green panties. Distantly Naruto mourned the missed opportunity. He loved the taste of her desire, the scent and flavor of her fluids. Oral sex was definitely high on his list of preferred foreplay games. Internally he shrugged. The only way to get his oral treat was to delay the experience of her hot tight flesh clamped around his dick. Acceptable.

Five quick strides and he was kneeling before her and almost intoxicated from the scent and heated flesh just inches from his nose and mouth. His hands went to her hips drawing her close before muscles tightened to keep her from moving. Unable to resist the treat he latched on the swollen flesh through the cotton material and sucked. The material was no real barrier and easily his tongue found the bit of flesh protruding from the puffy folds and he sucked on it, teasing the nerve rich tissue with his lips; releasing it just before she went over the edge. He chuckled as slim strong hands clenched in his hair trying to force his head closer to her crotch. Her soft throaty moan said everything.

Deciding to up the ante he pushed the material covering her crotch to one side and studied the blood-rich tissue just inches from his face. His hands shifted to wrap around the top of one thigh, urging her legs to part a little more while the other went to the small of her back to alter the angle of her pelvis. Satisfied with the arrangement Naruto made his move. A long agile tongue swiped the slick slit, cleaning it of leaking fluids. The rough raspy texture of his tongue on her swollen clit without the muting barrier of fabric was enough to send her over the edge.

She cried out and sagged, knees buckling. But she did not fall to the ground. Only against him, his face pressed against her belly. Her arms wrapping around his head, his around her thighs to keep her up right.

He chuckled as he shifted her limbs, altering her balance and center of gravity so her back rested against the trunk of the ancient oak tree. Hibara shifted restlessly against the rough bark, reaching up to grab a low branch. The action thrust the full curves of her chest out and up. Naruto resisted the urge to rise and clamp on the hard tips visible through layers of fabric.

A faint red haze surrounded Naruto as he caressed the lean bare thighs, urging them to move apart. She obeyed the non-verbal instructions without protest, giving him enough room to stand between her legs.

A small smirk quirked the blondes wide mouth as he released a bit of youki, infusing the vines and creepers growing around the base of the oak, guiding them to grow in seconds, to coil and twist around Hibaras limbs, pinning them apart and against the oak tree.

She opened her eyes wide, black eyes glistening like wet stones and whined in soft protest. "Nooo! I want to hold you!"

Naruto chuckled. "Your legs or your arms. Which will be bound?"

She parted her lips to automatically protest before catching herself to consider the choices. "My arms." She decided after some thought.

"As you command saiai." The vines unwound from around her legs and twisted around the trunk to reach the lower branches. There they wrapped around her wrists, binding her grip on the branch.

Naruto rose from his crouch between her legs and bent his face to kiss his wife thoroughly. She enjoyed the taste of herself on his lips; her soft pink tongue darted out to clean the area around his mouth wet with her fluids. Her hips arched and pressed against his rock hard cock, a silent plea to be filled and taken, a plea he had every intention of satisfying. But for now he wanted to enjoy the sensation of her flesh, cupping her ass before his fingers slipped under the edges of her panties to fill his hands with her curves unhindered by fabric.

Distantly he was aware of their audience moving away and was pleased. He did not have to restrain his desires any more. Naruto did not mind providing a show, proving his dominance over his chosen female but Hibara was very sensitive at being vulnerable before other males. If she ever found out he knew and did nothing… Naruto did not want to ever go through another six weeks of her cold displeasure.

His hands slipped up from her hips, dragging along the sides of her torso catching the bottom of the clingy t-shirt and bunching the material under her armpits. This exposed the slim torso that was familiar to him as his own, full breasts restrained by the gray sports bra, faint scars from a time when she had been too far from a skilled medic, lean defined muscles, a narrow waist that just weeks ago had been greatly expanded, days before she gave birth to their two latest offspring, Fujiko and Kenshin.

They hadn't had the opportunity to satisfy their personal desires for a few weeks since before she gave birth. And later she was first recovering and then they were too busy handling the assassination attempt and the retaliation plans.

His voice was slightly hoarse. "Have you healed?" It was an unnecessary question. Kumo had damn good medics and only the best and trusted were permitted to treat high-level shinobis, especially the Raikage and his family.

She smiled. A knowing sly expression. If Naruto or anyone else had any knowledge about ancient art they would describe it as a Mona Lisa smile. But Naruto did not know anything about art and he was not interested in learning. All he cared about was getting inside his wife and reaffirming his bond with her.

Her voice was throaty as she answered. "Why do you ask when you know I am ready for you?"

He did not bother responding. Strong fingers ripped at velcro and buckles freeing his cock from his pants. Right now he Needed to be inside her.

Hibara hissed at the familiar stretching sensation of her husbands cock between her legs, inside of her. The hard shaft rubbing against sensitive tissue set off sparks of sensation that inflamed her Need for more. To be taken hard and fast, dragged to the edge and over. It had been so long since they could indulge without worrying about the babies.

"Harder!"

Red bled into blue irises. Before her eyes the faint whisker marks darkened and grew jagged. Fresh heat ignited in her belly. He growled and spoke, baring growing fangs.

"As you command. But remember, I will not stop unless you beg."

Hibara tightened her grip on the branch between her hands and tilted her pelvis to get more comfortable. It was going to be a hard ride.

And she was right.

He dragged her thighs up and settled them against his hips. Following the unspoken order she wrapped her legs around his waist, locking her ankles against the small of his back. The position left her completely open and vulnerable to him and he took full advantage of it.

- - -

Five orgasms later Hibara was sore and a sweaty sticky mess; her body covered with a film of perspiration, her back bruised from the pressure and abrasions of the bark behind her, her voice husky from the screams and cries she had stifled by biting into his flesh, her core sore from the friction and spasms, her thighs sticky from her own fluids and aching from the strain of the unaccustomed position. During her pregnancy they had confined their activities to horizontal surfaces.

Her eyes were dazed as she removed her teeth from his shoulder and ran her tongue over the open wounds, tasting the tang of his blood and the salt of his sweat. Her voice was hoarse.

"End it." She begged.

Red eyes were heated. "Say it nicely." He murmured in feral tones before pressing his hips particularly hard, grinding his pelvis in small circles. It set off a small explosion in her core. It was a while before she could speak cohesively.

"Please." She whimpered. "Enough."

Hibara hissed and bit her tongue, struggling to resist the urge to give in and wallow in the pleasure. There was a danger in having a lover as satisfying as Naruto. It was very easy to forget everything and just Feel. They had had many such intense sessions that lasted at the least five days with only breaks for food and personal needs but now was not the time!

Sharingan activated and tomoes swirled in red irises. Her voice was husky and full of promise. "Once we are in Kumo I am certain we can arrange for a more extended interlude. Just the two of us and the stars."

Red eyes were faintly intrigued as he bent to her wishes. The vines around her wrists retracted and uncoiled. She dropped her arms around his shoulders, gripping her wrists behind his head, shifting her body to accomodate its new center of gravity. The action caused him to shift deeper within her and trigger a fresh climax. This time she was not alone.

When Hibara came down from her high she was very aware of the thick fluid flooding her core and overflowing to seep out of her hole, around the softening cock filling her channel. She moaned as Naruto moved to knee on the grass and shift to crouch on his hands and knees; an action that left her lying on her back, her arms and legs still locked around him.

Reluctantly she allowed her limbs to unlock, her feet to fall to the grass then her arms to the grass by her side, and looked up into the now blue eyes of her lover. The jagged whisker markings were now retreating. A finger reached out to trace them and brush over his wet lips.

He chuckled and caught the tip between his teeth and bit gently. The faint sting sparked fresh desire that made her lower muscles contract around him. Blue eyes shone with humor before he released her finger and brushed a kiss against her lips. She tasted the musky tang of her own fluids on him.

Hibara winced slightly as he left her body and moved to sit beside her. He was still mostly clothed. In fact he only had to do up his pants before being ready to move on. She watched as he did just that. She was sore and achy. She doubted she could move anytime soon. Despite her superb physical conditioning sex with Naruto always left her weak and achy.

He chuckled softly. "I'm not complaining. I like knowing you are so satisfied you cannot move." Then she realised she had spoken the thought out loud. At first her expression turned affronted before morphing into ruefulness. She could not argue the point because it was true. She liked wallowing in bed, sore and sated; something more common after they became Kumo nins.

He brushed a kiss against her lips and sank back against the grass drawing her close into the planes of his body. "Just lie and rest for now. We don't have to leave immediately."

Hibara immediately obeyed, burrowing her head under his chin. She threw a leg over one hip, pressing her wet core against the crotch of his pants, wriggling to get comfortable. She grinned inwardly as he hissed, his cock hardening against her.

His voice was very friendly as he pushed her waist away, enough to loosen his pants and free his cock. "You are a cock-hungry vixen." His hands shifted her against him, a thrust of his hips settled him home, erect shaft within the wet clenching sheath between her legs.

Dark lashes fluttered as she savoured the sensation of him within her. No friction, just the delicious hardness stretching her. She fought the urge to shift and undulate against him. That would only spark another session and she was too tired for that. Her slim hand settled on his bicep and shoulder as she nuzzled his chest.

"Oh yes. A vixen very hungry for your cock."

Naruto bit hiw lower lip and controlled the urge to move. He couldn't complain because he felt the same about her. There was something about her that sated him. All of him, including the instincts bred and fostered by the Kyuubi.

One large palm cradled the back of her head combing through silky black hair. During their activities she lost the senbon and pins anchoring her hair into her usual bun. Deep inside he knew he would never get tired of her or yearn for other women like most men. She was the only one for him, his other half.

"That's good because I feel the same way." Naruto stilled. He hadn't realized he had spoken out loud. He yelped as she pinched his skin and gave him a firm warning. "You are not the one to stray but if I find any other female trying to seduce you I will rip her hair out."

Naruto decided silence was more prudent and settled down for a nap. In a few hours they would be running to catch up to the Kumo taskforce before travelling back to Kumo.

...ooOoo...

TBC…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

AN: Next, meetings, then family (not village) reconciliations

Review, Review, Review


	3. Vivat Regina : Salazar x Hermione

Summary: Hermione and Salazar's actual wedding night for my fic 'Vivat Regina'. This would be between 'Crowning a queen' and 'The morning after'

AN: Not suitable for underage readers. Rated NC17 for graphic sex.

~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~

**~ooO A Bonding Sealed Ooo~**

_Her mouth trembled slightly as she raised her hands and loosened the clasps keeping her robes closed. The red velvet material parted, revealing the thin silky material of the chemise she wore underneath it. A fluid shrug and a wriggle allowed the robes to slide off her shoulders, down her arms, and off. Carefully she dropped them on the trunk at the foot of the bed._

_She had said she would obey, within reason. He was pleased to find out she considered this reasonable but was curious to know if she would stop or continue._

_He was not disappointed._

She raised trembling hands to her shoulders, slipping the row of tiny buttons out of their holes. The action caused the chemise to sag, exposing a great deal of one shoulder and her collarbones. Once she completed the action on the other side the slippery material flowed free, catching at her waist and wrists, baring her breasts to his heated eyes. He caught the bunched material at her waist, stopping her from freeing her wrists.

She could not stop her sharp intake of breath when he brushed his thumb over her nipples, lightly then more firmly around the dark pink areolae. The shame she felt at being exposed to a man who was practically a stranger faded as heat built in her core, between her legs, darting up past her waist, concentrating on the highly sensitized tips.

"Are you cold?" She stared at him dazedly. He repeated the question. "Are you cold?"

"N-no."

"Hmm. No, I thought not. I can feel the heat from your skin." He chuckled softly. "I can smell your arousal. Feel the heated warmth between your legs." Deliberately he pressed up against her. She blushed hotly and looked down, away from him. He hooked a finger under her chin, forcing her to meet his eyes. "Do not feel ashamed of your reactions, your body's needs. You are a witch who has been alone far too long."

He moved to her side, then behind her, and bent to brush a kiss against her shoulder. Her breath caught as he traced a path of kisses up her shoulder and neck to behind one ear, leaving behind a chain of red bite marks on pale skin. Her knees gave way when his teeth caught at the sensitive upper ear cartilage. He chuckled throatily as he caught her around the waist, drawing her against him.

He was still fully dressed in his heavy velvet robes but she could feel the strength in him, the legs almost straddling her, the torso pressed against her back, the hand splayed over the lower curve of her belly, drawing her up against him.

He was wearing something hard and thick, almost armored, underneath the dense velvet. Probably leather. Dragonhide perhaps? Before her mind could drift off into speculations his free hand curved over her inner thigh before shifting high enough to cup her liquid core through the thin silk of her under gown. She cried out as the action rubbed the now damp fabric over slick aroused flesh.

She almost cried in relief when his palm shifted to cup her mound, avoiding direct contact with her soaked slit and engorged clit.

Her relief was premature.

"Have you been taken standing up?"

"What?"

"Never mind."

He spun her around, pushing lightly so she fell back on the bed, her legs dangling over the edge, wrists still caught in the tangle around her waist.

He caught the material and her wrists in one hand, pinning them against her stomach, keeping her immobile as his other hand drew the skirt up exposing the soaked thatch of brown curls covering her mound.

Before she could say a word his fingers were inside her, first one, then two, then three. Stretching the narrow passage, curving to reach inside and stroke a specific spot.

She cried out as she came hard, fluids gushing to soak his hand and the material beneath. She lay there panting in the aftermath of her orgasm, struggling to regain control. She whimpered softly as his softly stroking fingers reignited the fever in her veins.

He placed his left knee and hand on the bed alongside her right side, leaning over her. She stared at him with dilated dazed eyes, unable to comprehend what had just happened. She'd had orgasms - all self-induced in her bathtub or bed with a vibrator - but she had never felt anything like that!

"Merlin's balls, that incompetent fool should be rendered impotent for daring to call you frigid!"

"That never happened before," she whispered.

He snorted. "Understandable, if your only experience was with a selfish boy."

He withdrew his stroking fingers from her and she had to bite down the urge to protest. She forced her body to remain very still as he rested his damp hand on her waist.

"Do you agree that you are not frigid, that you are a sensual and passionate but inexperienced witch?" She nodded slowly. "Say it out loud," he ordered.

"Yes."

"Then will you follow my lead in the bedroom? At least until you're confident enough?"

She caught her lower lip between white teeth and worried the flesh. A nervous habit that seduced him to kiss her thoroughly and leave her breathless.

She watched with heated yearning eyes as he pushed himself off the bed and proceeded to strip off the heavy velvet robes and toss them over a backless stool. Her initial guess had been right. Beneath the robes he wore calf-high boots, tight fitting pants and a vest made from some grey-green hide laced closed at the sides with grey cords. She watched as he touched the lacings and they came undone without word or wand. She watched him toe off the boots and strip off the vest, then the pants, and stand in just a cream linen shirt. The shirt was generously cut and hit mid thigh; it hid too much. She wanted to jump up and rip it off, but she didn't. She simply worked her hands free of her undergown and levered herself up, leaning back on the heels of her hands, watching him watch her.

Some primal instinct urged her to stand up. She did not want to remain sitting, to be below him, in a subservient position. She rose, allowing the garment to fall in a puddle around her feet. Gracefully she stepped out of it and towards him, resisting the urge to cross her arms, to hide her breasts and the vee between her legs. Seeing the pleasure and smile in his eyes, she felt very proud of herself. She remembered something she'd read in a bodice-ripper - a gag gift from Ginny for securing her first position in the Ministry. Curious to know how true it was, she acted on the memory.

She reached out and took his hand, the one that had only moments ago stroked her to orgasm, and lifted it to her mouth. Brown eyes met blue as moist full lips enveloped one damp sticky digit. Her fluids were pungent, in taste and smell. Underneath was a salty tang from his skin.

It was his turn to hiss and struggle for restraint as full lips, sharp teeth, and a rough tongue wrapped around his fingers, cleaning them of her fluids and in the process driving him insane. When thick lashes lifted and lustful wanton brown eyes met his, he lost control.

He tugged his hand free and spun her around to face the bed, pushing roughly so she fell against the mattress, sprawling across the deep green cover, her lower body dangling over the edge. Before she could react he was on her, straddling her legs and upper body, resting his hands against the mattress over each shoulder, pinning her down.

She could feel him, the hard planes of muscle and flesh, the linen of his shirt rubbing against her back the only barrier between them. His rough motions dragged the fabric up. She could feel his shaft against her buttocks, underneath, between her legs, rubbing along her soaked slit. She could not stop herself from whimpering, rocking against him, shifting to encourage his actions, parting her legs so she was fully exposed to him.

And then he was there; hard, insistent and big, pushing into her, stretching her to a degree she had never experienced before. She gasped as he worked himself into her, inch by inch, filling her so much she felt impaled. She whimpered softly and felt him stop and soothe her, stroke her side gently before reaching under to tease her clit, to stroke the thin flesh stretched tight around him.

"You're too big!" she gasped.

He chuckled softly and kissed her shoulder again. "That is a compliment. But you can take me. Just a little bit more," he coaxed.

"I'll tear!" she whimpered.

"You won't." His voice was absolute. "Trust me, Hermione. I won't harm you."

The words reminded her of his vows so she relaxed. He shifted slightly and lifted her hips, drawing her knees up onto the mattress so her legs were folded underneath her, her butt raised high. Her trust was rewarded as he worked himself into her so deeply she felt his balls press against her clit. Her thighs were trembling from the strain, her body so tense she felt she was on the brink of shattering. Her face pressed into the heavy velvet and she could not get enough air.

And then it happened. It was a small shift of his hips, to get a more stable position as he straightened to strip off his linen shirt. His cock dragged along the rough nerve-rich spot on the inside of her passage, setting off explosions deep within her that spread throughout her belly, torso, and legs.

She screamed and came hard, muscles spasming, clenching around the hard foreign flesh rammed into her, hands twisting the heavy material beneath. Her nipples tightened and hardened almost painfully as they rubbed against the velvet nap. She was very aware of her core convulsing around him, drenching him in hot thick fluid. Her muscles refused to obey her commands, to crawl away from him, his cock, his hands, his mouth. He would destroy her with pleasure, without even trying.

He brushed her sweat dampened curls away from her temple. "Hush dearling," he murmured in one ear as he moved more aggressively, kneeling on the bed behind her. She didn't bother fighting when he drew her close, carrying her for a few seconds while he shifted to sit on the bed, legs stretched out on the mattress, with her on his lap. He continued cradling her as she lay pressed against his chest between his legs, his cock still hard inside her. She whimpered softly, her body over-sensitized from the pleasure.

"Watch," he murmured. And she obeyed as he wandlessly conjured a mirror, hanging suspended between the bedposts in front of the footboard.

She stared dazedly at the sight in the mirror. Was that really her? The woman in the mirror looked lush and sensual with her mass of wild curls spilling over her shoulders. Dark pink engorged nipples almost half an inch long tipped full creamy mounds set high on the slender torso, elevated at an angle that hid nothing from the viewer. Her groin was hidden by her legs sprawled before her, knees slightly bent and raised high enough to block the view.

The man behind her was smirking. There was no other way to describe his confident self-satisfied expression. Usually the sight would ignite the urge to slap it off. This time it only made her blink, arch slowly, and relish his sharp inhalation as the action set off sparks within, reigniting their desire.

It was her turn to inhale when large strong hands slid between her knees and pushed them apart.

"What-?"

Her question was ignored as those hands curved behind her knees and drew them back and away, parting her legs so her center was exposed. She struggled but he was firm, shifting so his legs were between hers and she was straddling his lap, still impaled upon him.

The muscles in her thighs quivered as she tried to move off him and failed. His hands were on her hips, pinning her down.

"What are you doing!"

"Fucking you."

He drew her hair back and bit the pale flesh at the base of her throat. She trembled and shifted her hips slightly off his and cried out when he forcefully pulled her back down upon him.

He inhaled sharply and trembled. He was not unaffected, then. Curious, she repeated the action. This time a fluent curse in Gaelic escaped him.

A slow satisfied smile curved reddened lips as Hermione shifted so she was kneeling upon the bed, rocking back against him, enjoying the sensations of him rubbing inside her and between her thighs.

It was almost liberating, seeing the woman in the mirror take control, unashamed of her actions and unafraid of her vulnerability. It was exciting seeing the column of pink-tan purpling flesh pull out and push in, filling her. It made it more real. Salazar Slytherin was her husband and he was taking her, fucking her, and giving her pleasure she had never ever felt before.

It wasn't long before she wanted more. Needed more. She raised herself on her knees higher and higher before thrusting herself down upon him. He was raising his own hips, to meet the downward motion of hers.

She was losing control. The undulating motion was no longer smooth and fluid. Her thighs were burning from the strain of the unfamiliar activity. Vaguely she remembered something she'd read in Muggle magazines: sex was an aerobic activity that burned a lot of calories and increased cardiovascular health. Now that she had experienced it herself she could believe it.

He was losing control as well. She could see it. His teeth were clenched, eyes squeezed shut, head thrown so far back the tendons in his throat stood out. He had already made her lose control twice. This time he was going to come before she did.

She reached down between her legs and stroked the sensitive skin between the base of his cock and the front of his balls. He choked and thrust up so hard she could almost see his cock pressed against the lower curve of her belly from the inside. And he came.

She felt thick fluid coat her insides, jet out in pulses against her quivering flesh. She came hard along with him, wringing his flesh of all his fluids, coating him with her own. Her body spasmed as she fell back against him, lying back against his front, his softening cock still plugging her hole, her legs straddling his.

She tensed, feeling something stinging her left wrist. Wearily she turned her head to look at it. The gold wristband from the ceremony had vanished leaving a narrow band of dark blue, and green glyphs seemingly tattooed into her flesh. She shifted her head and saw the band on his left wrist had also vanished leaving behind glyphs tattooed around the limb.

"The bonding has been sealed." His voice was deep and raspy.

She could feel him when he spoke. The vibration set off fresh sparks in her core. She winced at the thought of another round.

He must have sensed her discomfort because he chuckled softly and pushed himself up, so they could see themselves in the mirror.

Hermione blushed darkly seeing the creamy fluids oozing from her opening, around his softening cock, to drip on the green velvet cover.

He brushed a kiss against her jaw. "Don't be ashamed," he murmured in her ear. "Don't ever be ashamed of what is natural and beautiful."

She winced slightly as he lifted her off him and slipped out. She lay back with her eyes closed as he rolled off the bed and padded away. Her eyes opened when she felt the mattress shift. He was sitting on the edge of the bed holding a bowl of water and a square of soft cloth. She resisted the urge to reach out and take the items from him. Instead she forced her muscles to relax and allowed him to clean her genitals without protest.

She watched as he murmured soft words and wandlessly removed their fluids from the green velvet cover. She shifted as he drew the cover back to slip in beside her and then over them both before casting a wandless Nox.

For a while she lay tense in the darkness, very aware of her husband lying less than a foot away from her. He was Salazar Slytherin; it was not a good thing to demonstrate weakness to any Slytherin, much less the Founder of its House. But then again, hadn't she done just that, only minutes ago? And - more importantly - hadn't he done the same?

So she rolled over and pressed up against him. He was tense for a scant fraction of a second before relaxing imperceptibly and drawing her close, curving one arm around her. She sighed softly and rested her head against his shoulder, one hand spread over his heart, and sank into a deep natural sleep.

~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~

TBC…

~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~

AN: Next part, 'the morning after', the last chapter of 'Vivat Regina'

Review, Review, Review


	4. All Thanks to a Genie : Sesshou xKagome

AN: NC17, MA, graphic unadultered sex ahead. Language, sex toys use, referral to anal sex. No YIM please.

AN: Takes place between chapter 1 and 2 of "All Thanks to a Genie"

**~ooO An Intimate Interlude Ooo~**

Twenty weeks later Kagome relaxed into the hot mineral waters and sighed. Changing into a youkai was the best thing that could have happened to her, ever! Without her transformation Sesshoumaru would never have really looked at her and considered her for an intimate relationship. She now knew it was not prejudice but old-fashioned ideals that were still strong even in her time, among humans. He wanted the best possible partner for himself, to have children with, to raise them to the high standards required of a ruling daiyoukai. He wanted a strong mate who could not only look after herself but any offspring, to give his heirs the best possible genetic and environmental advantage possible.

His own parents mated for similar reasons and parted once he reached a sufficient level of maturity. Sesshoumaru knew little of love. He did not seek it but he did not reject it when it was offered by one he cared for. In youkai culture the males looked for strength, endurance, and protective instincts in a breeding partner. The females looked for the same, for a male who would protect her and their offspring.

Kagome knew she would never have survived the youkai courts as a miko. She was powerful but as a human she didn't have the same killing instinct, the overwhelming ferocity to destroy all that would harm what she claimed. But now she had more than proven she had the same primal instincts as any born youkai. Sesshoumaru's training had helped her accept that new part of her without regret.

The nice thing about youkai constitution was the fast healing. Kagome still enjoyed long hot soaks but today she didn't feel the need to soak for very long. She was too restless, she wanted to move, to burn energy. Where was Sesshoumaru?

She stepped out of the pool and rubbed herself dry, tugging on a yukata though she did not bother with the ties. The fabric hung down exposing all of her front though she didn't care. She had warded a large zone around the hot spring and cleared it of intruders. She paced around the edge of the pool feeling the fires building in her veins. She knew she could find a suitable target and burn off her aggressive energies but she didn't want to do that. She wanted to expend them in a more… pleasurable way.

She cupped her breasts, teasing the hardening tips, scraping them with her claws. It didn't feel the same. She pouted and sat down on a weather-worn boulder. Idly she began rocking back and forth. The motion rubbed the curves of her bum against the grainy textured stone. She froze and stroked her seat with a finger. It was rough but without sharp edges.

She stood up and walked over to grab her bag and removed a small ceramic bottle of scented oil. She poured a small amount onto her palm and looked at the stone and her groin. How was she going to do this? She had promised Sesshoumaru she would not touch herself with her hands, or use her toys. After some thought she carefully poured the oil on the stone wincing. It was a horribly expensive Feudal Era concoction. Unfortunately she could not get a cheaper substitute from her time. The Well had been sealed to both her and InuYasha since her transformation. The only comfort was that she had a chance of seeing her family again. As a youkai she could live long enough to reach her time.

Gingerly she straddled the boulder, shifting discreetly so her nether lips spread, exposing her clit. A subtle shift in angle pressed her clit against the textured stone. She began rocking on the hard, oil-slicked surface, slowly at first, then more firmly.

The pressure, the friction, it felt so good! She rocked more frantically, feeling the tension building in her belly. She wanted Sesshoumaru! She whimpered as she ground herself down on the stone, pinching her nipples with her claws. The coil in her belly was twisting harder and harder, so tight she felt like she was coming apart… but she couldn't! She could see the edge but she couldn't reach it, not without breaking the restrictions her lover had imposed on her. Oh Kami she wanted his hands, his cock, his fangs, his tongue, anything and everything! The daiyoukai was passionate, inventive and an unexpectedly playful lover, not cold and stoic like she had imagined. He was her first lover and if Kagome had anything to say about it her only.

She just needed him! Right now!

**~o~**

Sesshoumaru gracefully stepped off his cloud just outside the warded zone Kagome had set up. It was a favoured spot. Idly he wondered if he should order the construction of a private retreat for just the two of them. Deftly he manipulated the wards and stepped over the threshold without tripping the alarms. It was a basic technique he had taught her and one he could by-pass being stronger and more experienced than her.

A faint smile curved his lips now that there was no one around to see. In the private confines of his own mind Sesshoumaru would have to admit he was happy. His bargain with Kagome had reaped far greater rewards than he had ever anticipated. In the course of teaching Kagome to control her energy manipulation talents they discovered they could also be used in other ways. More specifically to encourage regeneration and healing. She had coaxed his body into regenerating a limb over a period of three days. Something that would usually take years if not decades. Now he had a left arm, his own flesh, he was whole and unmarred. And she did not ask anything of him, citing it was just a down payment for all that he was teaching her.

That demurral was the first to make him look at her more closely. Most would seize the opportunity to win a favour, to have a hold on a Cardinal Lord. Kagome… she had just dismissed it casually. She truly hadn't expected anything from him, for what she had done. Every other bitch, even his own dam, had expected to be repaid for whatever favours they had done for him. Not Kagome.

He saw the character traits he had observed before were true even now. She was loyal, honest, relentless, and very passionate about what she believed him. He had not planned on seducing her but found himself unable to resist. She had such a fiery nature, he wanted to know if she was as fiery in more intimate arenas. She was. He had never had a lover so willing to submit and obey, to follow his lead without fear.

The days had been filled with training and lessons to use her powers and fight, the nights with lessons of a completely different nature. With each day she grew more skilled, closer to his level, a better match to be his mate, his bitch. He looked forward to the day he could make the claim before the courts, with no concerns about her ability to defend herself.

As he walked towards the hot spring he caught traces of a familiar aroma. By the time he reached the clearing edge he had a pretty good idea of what he would be seeing. What he did see intrigued him. His bitch was rubbing her nether lips against a boulder, but she was not using her hands or a toy, which he had disallowed. From her scent and flushed sweaty flesh she had been at this for a while. She was rocking frantically against the stone. He could see the muscles spasming beneath her skin. She had not violated his instructions but she had to be punished.

**~o~**

Kagome was in a frantic haze. Naraku himself could have waltzed in front of her and she would have ignored him. She needed to come!

A large clawed hand pressed against the small of her back, pressing her groin and sensitized flesh down against the stone then pushing her forward, across the stone. The sliding motion and pressure abraded her swollen clit against the rough surface, on the painful side of pleasure. She bit her lip to stifle a scream and panted heavily.

"Sess!"

"Naughty bitch," he purred in her ear.

"Your naughty bitch," she agreed between heavy pants.

"You are breaking the rules," he noted in playfully disapproving tones.

"No hands. No touching. No toys. Only with your permission" she countered between softer gasps. "Boulder. Not a toy."

He was silent and for a brief moment Kagome thought she had gotten away with it.

Then he murmured something that sparked a familiar energy within her; a spell to make the carved jade orbs within her passage to vibrate against each other, her flesh, sending tremors throughout her core and belly. It was enough to make her come screaming against the now fluid stained stone. She grabbed the boulder between her knees, to keep from falling forward, inhaling rapidly to stabilize her pulse. She whimpered when he finally lifted her off the textured stone that was now slick with oils and her juices, exposing her private parts to the cool air.

Her equilibrium wobbled as he tossed her onto a blanket, flat on her back, limbs sprawling out, exposing herself to him. He was kneeling between her spread legs petting her wet aching flesh. She was suddenly very aware of the red silk cord between her legs. At the other end of the string were three golf-ball sized jade orbs strung on the cord. Sesshoumaru had inserted the toy at dawn to help her practice her ability to deal with distractions and conflicting instincts. Throughout the day he had randomly activated the spelled sex toy, arousing her body when she had needed to be focused on other matters. Kagome thought she hadn't done so badly though it had been hard, ignoring her instincts to chase him down and jump him.

She whimpered softly but did not fight when he hooked two fingers into her slit, pulling apart her lower lips to see. He played with the red cord emerging from her clenching hole, idly circling the opening with a thumb.

She could not stop the soft whining pleas. "Please…"

"What do you want?" he asked.

Her response was immediately. "You. Inside me."

He shifted his hands, using his left hand, thumb and pointer finger to spread her apart while thrusting two fingers from his right hand into her, rubbing against the thin slick walls clenching around him. He pressed higher until he felt the hard smooth surface of polished jade. Delicately he pushed murmuring a word to make the jade orbs vibrate. She whimpered and released more fluids around the toy and his fingers. He was tempted to lower his head and lap from her opening. He resisted the urge. For now.

"This one will not fit, with the jade orbs inside you," he noted idly.

Immediately she reached down between her legs and grabbed the silk cord, to tug down and away from her. He gripped her wrist, stilling her actions.

"No," he told her. At her questioning look he explained. "Not with your hands." He smirked. "This one wants to see them emerge from you, in the same manner our pups will one day be pushed out of your womb." He laid her other hand over the lower curve of her belly, pinning her down so she couldn't squat and use gravity to draw the toy out.

She blushed bright red but did not protest. Instead she bit her lip and complied, focusing on her inner muscles, tensing and relaxing them in turn, bearing down. Slowly the heavy stone balls began sliding down her channel and towards her opening. She blushed harder hearing the wet plop as they finally slid out and the soft clinks as they hit each other before landing on the blanket beneath her legs. She was breathing heavily and embarrassed but she lifted her eyes to meet his.

They were hot and streaked with red.

"Good bitch," he growled grabbing her hips and turning her onto her belly.

Instinctively she drew up her knees, shifting her hips higher in the air. He growled appreciatively and pressed down on her spine between her shoulder blades, pinning her down. She moaned as she felt something hard and thick glide along her, then into her. Sharp claws dug into one hip, keeping her still as he worked into her. She whimpered as her body stretched almost painfully around his girth but eventually took all of him without tearing, despite her smallness and his size. His hips were flush against her ass, rocking gently into her, the friction stroking her desire and need for him, for more.

Sesshoumaru found his eyes being drawn to the cleft between her buttocks. He cupped the clenching curves and pushed them apart to reveal the tiny hole hidden between. He ran a finger up and down, slipping into the virgin orifice. He had toyed with the idea of anal sex but she was too small, too tight for his cock. She needed to be stretched before he could take her there.

He grabbed the red silk cord and lifted the toy towards the small of her back. Deftly he began manipulating the slippery jade orbs into her ass. She gasped and tensed but otherwise did not protest or fight him. When the first orb slipped past the tight ring of muscles he stroked her hips murmuring appreciative praising words. She relaxed and the second orb slipped in quicker. This time her gasps and moans were those of enjoyment. By the time the third orb was lodged inside, she was panting and he could scent her fresh arousal, the new fluids drenching him. The fluttering grip of her sheath around him… Any other male would have climaxed but Sesshoumaru was made of sterner stuff. He smirked and activated the beads.

The sensations, of his cock in her cunt, the beads in her ass, the thrusts, the vibrations… it was too much. She came hard. He did not give her time to recover or end the vibrations. She was climaxing again, and again, and again. Her whole world was narrowed to few specific points, the thick shaft thrusting into her, the vibrations in her ass, his fangs against her neck. She sobbed and collapsed allowing him to do as he wished.

He was now lying above her, pressed flush against her back, most of his weight on his elbows as he rolled his hips into her. She was exhausted, sore, marked bloody by his claws and fangs, covered in his fluids and hers, thoroughly drenched in his scent. He snarled as he thrust his hips into her one last time, his seed flooding her womb as his cock knotted to tie them together. He had been so tempted to mark her with more than his seed. She was unconscious and did not feel as he stroked the base of her neck and the tops of her arms, the points where he would bite and claw, to inject his poison and power into her, to mark her as forever his. It was not time for that yet. But one day in the near future he would mark her. Everyone would know Kagome was his and only his.

Regretfully he rolled onto his side, lifting her leg over his. She made a soft noise but did not wake as he stroked her belly. He couldn't wait to see and feel her belly swell with their pups. One day. Idly he nuzzled the side of her neck resisting the urge to wake her for another around. She needed to sleep and rest.

Sesshoumaru found he was eager for dawn to come, to begin their journeys, to eliminate Naraku, to hunt the Shikon shards and reassemble the cursed jewel, to resolve her duties and responsibilities so she would be free to commit to him and only him.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

**TBC...**


End file.
